The Chronicles of Team 3
by artistichowl
Summary: Sarada and Boruto are now genin! Teamed up with the silent Heishi and lead by Konohamaru, Team 3 begins its journey on the path to becoming notorious shinobi!
1. Introduce Yourself!

The Chronicles of Team 3

"_Thoughts"_

**Setting Shift**

Chapter One: Introduce Yourself

**Konoha Academy Rooftop**

"I still don't understand why I'm on the same team as this kid and four eyes!" A young blonde boy exclaimed, crossing his arms dramatically. Next to him, a young girl crossed her arms the same way.

"I agree, I'm always stuck with Boruto, why cant I get someone else on my team Konohamaru-sensei?" The girl asked.

"Uh, well. Boruto had the lowest grades out of the graduates while you were at the top of the class Sarada." Konohamaru replied, scratching the back of his head.

"So I'm being punished for Boruto's lack of skill? How is that fair?" Sarada pressed. She pushed the red glasses on her face up and glared at the boy next to her.

"Hey don't blame me! Those tests didn't cover any of my talents! Dattebasa! " Boruto angrily yelled at his new teammate.

"Well you should have known that eating ramen and pulling pranks wouldn't be on the tests you idiot! Shannarō! " Sarada yelled back, raising a fist at him.

"Hey hey hey! You guys are teammates now! You have to try and get along." Konohamaru interrupted.

"Stronger men than you have tried to make that happen sensei." Sarada muttered, recalling her childhood with Boruto.

"Well as full-fledged shinobi I hope you outgrow this childish behavior." Konohamaru looked at Boruto, who had just picked his nose and was now waving it in Sarada's face. _"This may be harder than Shino-san warned." _Konohamaru thought to himself.

"Can we begin with the introductions sensei?" The boy next to Boruto spoke up. The boy had short silver hair and pupil-less crimson eyes, giving him a unique and intimidating appearance. His blue Konoha headband covered his forehead and strands of silver hair fell over it. He wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt and had a white satchel that he had over his shoulder. Around his neck he wore a long purple scarf.

"Ah, oh of course Heishi! Lets begin with you. State your name, likes, dislikes, goals, and anything else you want us to know." Konohamaru cheerfully replied.

"My name is Heishi and I like-"

"Don't you have a family name?" Boruto asked, rudely interrupting.

"No." Heishi replied, not even looking at the interrupting boy. Boruto frowned and looked away, slightly intimidated. "I like training and reading history books. I dislike ignorance and weak people. My goal is personal." He finished rather bluntly, garnering him curious looks from his teammates and sensei.

"Alright then, you're next Boruto."

"My name is Boruto Uzumaki and I like salt ramen and pranking my dad! I hate those boring Hyūga clan meetings and eating my vegetables. And my dream is to one day defeat my dad one on one! Dattebasa!" Boruto exclaimed passionately. Boruto was exactly like his father when he was a new genin.

"I don't know why I expected anything different from you Boruto. Alright Sarada, your turn."

"My name is Sarada Uchiha and I like training with my mom and dad and reading at the library. I dislike my mom's original recipes. My dream is to become a better medic than my mom and a stronger shinobi than my dad." Sarada calmly answered.

"Alright I guess that's all for tod-"

"Hey you didn't introduce yourself sensei!" Sarada said, pointing an accusing finger at Konohamaru.

"Ah I guess I'll do it too. My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi and I like ramen and chocolate covered bananas. I dislike troublemakers. And my goal is to become Hokage like my grandfather." Konohamaru answered. "Now I guess we're done for today. We meet tomorrow at the training grounds for our first assignment as a team. See you there!" Konohamaru formed a hand seal and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Heishi stood up to go but was stopped by Sarada. "You want to join my family for lunch? I figured we should get to know each other better." She politely asked.

"Not interested. Thank you for the invitation." Heishi replied. He then turned and jumped off of the academy building.

"What a weirdo." Boruto muttered after Heishi was a distance away.

"Shut up. You don't even know him!" Sarada snapped at him. Internally she couldn't help but agree but her mother always taught her not to judge a book by its cover.

"I know all I need to know! Word around the village is that he was raised by wolves in the forest!" Boruto excitedly yelled.

"That's just a stupid rumor started by some idiot." Sarada began walking toward the door to go back inside the academy.

"Hey! I started that rumor and I think its a pretty good one, thank you very much!" Boruto proudly slapped a hand against his chest. "Not just anyone can start a popular rumor like that!"

"You are unbelievable." Sarada shook her head as she opened the door to enter the academy. "Anyway, you want to go get lunch? I'm sure my mom made something."

"Nah I promised Hima that I would take her to the city today." Boruto replied. "You know a good big brother always keeps his word! Dattebasa!"

"Oh, well tell Hima I said hi."

"Will do. See ya tomorrow!" Boruto waved and jumped off onto the building next to the academy, heading home. Sarada walked into the academy. As she exited the academy she spotted the Ino-Shika-Cho kids with their sensei. They looked busy so she decided not to bother them but she noticed that Inojin and Chōchō seemed to be fighting again. Sarada left and walked through the village in silence, people-watching as she walked.

She arrived home and took her shoes off at the front door. "Mom I'm home!" Sarada yelled, testing to see if her mother was home as well. Her nose twitched when she noticed a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen.

"I'm in the living room!" Her mother called back to her. Sarada walked into the living room to find her mother tidying up.

"Did you make lunch? Something smells really good." Sarada asked, taking in a deep breath through her nose to enjoy the aroma of the food.

"Uh yeah, your father is making us lunch right now." Sakura answered. Sarada's ears perked up.

"Dads home!?" Sarada quickly ran to the kitchen. She ran so fast that once she tried to stop herself she almost slipped and fell due to her socks sliding on the smooth floor. Once she got to the kitchen she saw her father surrounded by cooking ingredients. "Dad!" She shouted, running to hug her father. "You're home early!"

"I wasn't going to miss celebrating my daughter's first day as a genin. Sorry I missed the graduation ceremony." Sasuke replied, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"Its no problem! I'm just glad you're home now." Sarada released her father and looked at the food on the counter. "I'm glad that I finally get your cooking instead of moms. Shes been trying out all these new recipes she made up. They're all terrible."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his daughter's comment. "I wont tell her you said that."

"SASA-CHAAAAAAAAAN" A loud high-pitched voice echoed throughout the house. Loud crashing was heard in a far part of the house, only to be followed by the sound of glass breaking. The crashing sounds got closer and closer until a small figure stood at the entrance to the kitchen. The small figure then ran toward Sarada, tackling her to the floor. "I got you Sasa-chan!" The small person who tackled her began poking her head with a plastic kunai.

"SACHIO UCHIHA!" Sakura screamed from another room, causing everyone in the kitchen, including Sasuke, to freeze. Her footsteps boomed as she walked into the kitchen. "What have I told you about playing ninja in the house! You knocked down everything in the hallway!" Sakura pulled the young boy off of Sarada and took his plastic kunai.

"I'm sorry mama. I just wanted ta see Sasa-chan." The four year old boy looked up at his mother with puppy dog eyes. Sakura couldn't stay mad at him when he pulled that face out. Sakura sighed and handed him his kunai back.

"I know you're excited to see your sister but you have to be careful. This is the second time you've broken something today!" Sakura scolded the boy. Earlier that day when he saw his father he smacked a glass right off of the table.

"I'm sorry." Sachio repeated his apology. Sakura opened the sliding door that led to the backyard.

"Let Sarada relax, she just got home. Go play outside while I clean up the glass." Sakura patted the boy on the back as he walked past her. She closed the door behind him and watched as he immediately began to play again.

"I'll help you clean mom." Sarada offered. Sakura nodded and they left to let Sasuke finish making lunch. They walked into the hall to find a shattered vase and broken picture frame. Sakura picked up the picture and examined it. It was a picture of Team 7 back when they were genin.

"Ah those were good times." Sakura sighed, remembering some of her first missions.

"You and dad met when you guys were genin right? How come you never tell me stories about back then?" Sarada asked, opening the hall closet and grabbing two brooms.

Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "Well we had a rocky relationship back then. Rocky relationship is actually a huge understatement."

"C'mon it couldn't have been that bad." Sarada replied, sweeping the broken glass into a pile.

"I'll tell you one day, when you're ready." Sakura assured her. She swept the glass pile into a dustpan and then placed it into a bag. "Can you see if your father is done with lunch?" Sarada nodded and walked into the kitchen. Her father was placing all of the food on the table for them to eat.

"Just in time." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Get your brother for me."

Sarada opened the sliding door to the yard and spotted her brother throwing his plastic kunai at a pile of stuffed animals. "Sachio! Its time to eat!" Sarada called. She watched as he grabbed his favorite stuffed animal, a small green dinosaur, out of the pile and run into the kitchen. "Wash up first Sachio!" The boy set his dinosaur in his seat at the table and ran off to the bathroom. Sarada sat at the table and her father soon followed.

"So how was your first day?" Sasuke asked while grabbing food from the center and putting it one his plate. He had made all sorts of things, from Genmai to Kara age. She noticed a number of small tomatoes in bowl near her father's side, which she figured he had no intention of sharing.

"It was okay, I don't really like my team. I got stuck with Boruto." Sarada replied as she started picking food and putting it on her plate.

"Oh that's great! You guys already know each other so well." Sakura remarked as she walked into the kitchen with Sachio.

"Well yeah, I guess that's true. But I was hoping to work with new people, make new friends." Sarada muttered, pushing the food on her plate around with her chopsticks. "This boy named Heishi is on my team though. I've never talked to him before. I don't think anyone has actually."

"Hm. Heishi huh. Well does he seem nice?" Sakura asked. Sarada noticed her brother holding a chopstick in each hand and he was stabbing his food to eat it instead of picking it up properly. Sasuke also watched in amusement as his son creatively ate his food.

"I'm not sure. I invited him to eat with me and he said he wasn't interested."

"Don't think to much about it. The quiet ones always open up eventually." Sakura giggled and pointed her chopsticks at Sasuke, causing him to smirk in response. "Some just take a little longer than others. I'm sure with someone like Boruto around he wont have a choice but to open up."

"Yeah." Sarada looked down at her food and continued to eat. "So when do you leave again Dad?" The atmosphere in the room shifted.

"Tomorrow night." Sasuke said before sticking an entire mini tomato in his mouth.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Sarada asked, looking disappointed. Sasuke recognized this look and he put down his chopsticks.

"Possibly a few months." Sasuke replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Sakura noticed the look on her daughter's face.

"Sarada... you know your father-"

"Oh no I get it. Trust me its fine." Sarada interrupted her mother. She knew from a young age that her father had an important job. He traveled beyond the five great nations and gained information on what was out there. Him, Kiba Inuzuka, and a few other strong ninja explore the lands and record what they find. They have found countries, some of which have their own ninja and ways of working. No country ever had the men to spare on such an expedition, but in times of peace it was much easier to do.

"Why does Papa have ta leave again?" Sachio asked with his face covered with food. "I don't want Papa ta go!" Sachio jumped out of his seat and ran to hug his father. Sasuke hugged him back, rubbing his back as the boy began to cry. Sarada just stared down at her half eaten plate of food.

"How about we go out tonight, have a family night!" Sakura cheerfully suggested, trying to change the mood of the room.

Sachio looked up at his mother with teary eyes. "Can we go ta the Amusey Park?" He timidly asked.

"Of course! How does that sound Sarada? Lets celebrate your first day as a genin at the Amusement Park!" Sakura asked.

Sarada couldn't help but smile. "That sounds perfect."

"Well then that's that! You two need to get cleaned up." Sakura pointed at Sasuke and Sachio. Sasuke had a mixture of snot, tears, and food smeared on his black shirt. "And I'll clean this up." Sakura motioned to the table. Sasuke picked Sachio up and walked out to his bedroom to get them both a change of clothes.

Sarada watched her mother begin to clean, which she was much better at than cooking. Sarada slipped out of the kitchen and started walking toward her bedroom. She went up the stairs and passed by her brothers room. She saw her father picking out clothes for him while he played with his toys in his underwear. She continued walking to her room. She walked into her room, decorated in shades of pink and red with touches of white. She tossed her body onto her bed and relaxed as she melted into her sheets. Thought after thought rushed through her head. From her father leaving again to her new genin team, the thoughts spiraled around in her mind like a tornado. She spent about ten minutes just laying in her bed thinking. She didn't notice the time fly by, so when her mother called to her from downstairs she jumped in surprise.

Her father knocked at her door. "You ready Sarada?" Sasuke asked from behind the door.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Sarada jumped out of bed and opened the door to see her redressed father with his hand on his now clean brothers head as he bounced up and down in excitement. She flashed a reassuring smile to her father who smirked in response. Together they walked downstairs to meet her mother, who had also changed her clothes. And together they left to the Amusement Park, as a family.

**Uzumaki Residence**

"Mom I'm back!" Boruto called. He kicked off his sandals off before walking into the living room to find his mother and sister.

"Nii-San!" Himawari jumped off the couch and hugged her brother. "Are we still going up to the city?"

"The city?" I told you that I didn't want you up there Boruto." Hinata said while standing up.

"I know but Hima really wanted to go! And I'm a genin now, I can take care of my self!" Boruto defended himself.

"It's not your safety I'm worried about. Last time you went up there you came back with a bill for a thousand dollars in damages!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I know but that was back when I was a kid!"

"Boruto, that was two months ago."

"I promise not to cause trouble!" Boruto placed a hand over his heart and stood up straight. "I give you my ninja word! Dattebasa!"

Hinata sighed. "Alright you can go. But no trouble!" Boruto and Himawari cheered and headed for the door. "I'm serious Boruto! No trouble!" She shouted as they left and ran down the road. She couldn't help but smile watching her children run off together.

**Hokage's Office**

In the Hokage's office, Naruto sat behind his desk with paperwork covering one side and empty instant ramen cups covering the other side. He clicked away on his laptop while slurping ramen from a fresh cup. A knock was heard at the door.

"Yeah!" Naruto called, signaling for them to enter. The door opened to reveal Konohamaru.

"You wanted to see me?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh yeah, I have a few questions about your team." Naruto shut his laptop and chugged down the rest of the ramen in his cup. "Do you think you can handle them?"

"Well Boruto and Sarada bicker as usual, but it doesn't seem like too much of an issue. I know them pretty well. The other boy, Heishi, I think he may be a problem. His teamwork skills and assertiveness were the worst in his class. If not for that he would have scored higher than both Sarada and Inojin." Konohamaru reported. "Shino-san says that's why he put him with Boruto, to help him get used communication with others. Hes probably hoping Boruto inherited your way with people."

"That Shino. He knows a lot more than he lets on." Naruto leaned back in his chair and put a hand on his chin. "I trust his decision."

"I'm conducting the bell test tomorrow. After that I can give you a better picture of the group dynamics. But if I were to guess it would be that Sarada and Boruto will refuse to work together and Heishi will avoid them completely." Konohamaru stated, grinning to himself.

"Alright, sounds good. Just keep an eye on them. They're a talented bunch this year. I haven't seen such a group since my class!" Naruto laughed at his own comment. The Konoha Rookie Nine gained a reputation after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Each one gained a name in the world, and they were considered the most powerful ninja in Konoha.

"I'm sure they'll prove to be strong shinobi. They might even surpass your class!"

Naruto immediately stopped laughing. "Don't get ahead of yourself." Konohamaru began laughing at his former mentors change in expression.

"You know what they say, the Will of Fire gets stronger and stronger with each generation!"

**End**

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please rate and review. Tell me what you do and don't like about anything, whether it be my writing style or plot. I'm open to all criticism.

**Trivia**

Okay so I would like to include some background information in each chapter, such as were names of characters come from or certain writing choices which cannot be mentioned in the actual reading. Skipping this section will not affect your understanding of the story, so don't feel like you have to read it! Its just something for fun!

1. Sachio's name. So the "Sa" in Sachio's name comes from Sasuke and Sakura's names, continuing the apparent family naming tradition, as seen with Sarada. The "chi" part comes from the last character in Itachi's name, so it is a small ode to him. The "o" was simply added to make the name masculine, as Sachi is a female name. This also continues another naming tradition of everyone having six letters in their name. I didn't know at first but Sachio means "Fortunately born". So while it may not be the most attractive name, I chose it because it has meaning and it fits right in with the established naming theme. I also decided to create Sachio as a counterpart to Himawari, although he is younger.

2. I'm going to try the best I can to stick to the way Kishimoto has set up the current Naruto world. Meaning updated technology and that city on the Hokage Monument. I am also trying to be as accurate as possible with the kids' personalities and relationships to their parents. For example, it seems that Sasuke is away a lot but still maintains a close relationship with his family. And Boruto seems a lot like his father in regards to pranking. Konohamaru seemed a lot more mature in chapter 700 but didn't seem like he was too strict.

3. Boruto. I decided to keep his name as Boruto instead of Bolt because the movie has it spelled Boruto instead of Bolt, meaning that that is how Kishimoto intends it to be spelled. I also decided to include Dattebasa into his speech because I feel it adds more accuracy to his character. Fun fact, his preferred flavor of ramen is actually the same as his grandmother Kushina's.

4. Heishi (兵士). I decided to add my own character to the team because it replicates the dynamic of Team 7, Team Minato, and Team Hiruzen. In the original draft of this chapter that character didn't exist and Lee's son was instead on the team. I felt that team had too much energy and Sarada was the extremely quiet one. I dislike her being excessively quiet because I imagine her being an equal mix of her parents. Reserved but with a temper. Anyway, Heishi's character will be expanded upon throughout the story. (Hopefully I don't mess it up!)

5. Timeline. Okay so this story begins about 16 years after Naruto: The Last. Based on how much the characters had changed I figured they didn't start baby making right after the film ended. So I gave them four years meaning they had children at around 22-23 years old. This story begins when those kids are about 12, making the old generation about 34-35.

That's about it! (Sorry it was so long!) Again thank you for reading and I hope you return for the rest of the story!


	2. Bell Test! (Part One)

Chapter 2: The Bell Test (Part 1)

Bee-dee-deep! Bee-dee-deep! Bee-dee-deep!

Sarada rolled over in her bed and looked over at her alarm clock. _"6:00" _She read as she slapped her hand down on the beeping machine. She sat up in her bed and looked over at her window to find the sun had just began to rise. She kicked her legs over the edge of her bed and fought the urge to go back to sleep. She slipped her feet into her house slippers to protect her feet from the cold ground. She lazily got up, grabbed her glasses and made her way to the kitchen.

Once she got to the kitchen she found her father once again cooking. "You're up earlier than usual Dad." Sarada remarked, rubbing her eyes.

Sasuke looked back and smirked at his daughter. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet above him and set it on the table. He then grabbed the pan on the stove and slid the contents onto the plate. On the plate were two perfectly cooked eggs.

"Oh. You don't have to wake up early to make me breakfast. I was just gonna make a bowl of cereal." Sarada said and sat at the table.

"Its the least I could do." Sasuke said as he grabbed a mug of coffee off of the counter and sat down across from her. "You ready for today?"

"Yeah I'm not too worried about it. I just have to get a bell from Konohamaru-sensei right? Shouldn't be too difficult." Sarada muttered as she took a bite of her eggs into her mouth.

"Remember that teamwork is the key. Konohamaru isn't a pushover." Sasuke took a drink of his coffee. Sarada pouted.

"Even if I wanted to work with my team I don't think that's going to happen. Boruto has never been the 'share the glory' type. And I didn't even know Heishi existed until yesterday." Sarada took another bite of her eggs.

"If they wont work with you willingly, just find a way to work with them without them knowing. Take advantage of openings they make and coordinate with them. True teamwork sometimes happens naturally without words." Sasuke lectured. Sarada sat and listened intently to her father while chewing her food. "Boys like Boruto are too proud to admit they need help, but you should help out anyway. He'll learn to appreciate it one day."

"Is that how you and mom were back when you were genin?" Sarada asked. Sasuke smirked once again.

"I guess you can say that."

"Why don't you guys even talk more about your genin days?" Sarada asked before taking the last bite of her eggs.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked back.

"I mean you guys never talk about how you guys were as genin. Or anything between then and the Fourth Great War? I mean, I know what happened to the Uchiha and I know that you left Konoha. I don't want to learn more about my family from history books!" Sarada started to raise her voice. Sasuke just looked at her solemnly, concealing his sadness. "I always ask Mom and she just says 'when you're ready' every time. And Uncle Naruto told me that you made him promise not to tell me anything. I just want you guys to be honest with me! I'm not a kid anymore!"

Sasuke stared at his daughter with a blank face. "You definitely inherited your mother's temper." Sasuke remarked and took another drink of his coffee. "I'll make you a deal. I'll answer any and all questions you have... once you become a chūnin."

"A chūnin!? I just became a genin!" Sarada exclaimed, standing up from her seat and looking down at her still seated father.

"The next chūnin exams are in a few months. At your level I'm sure you'll pass on your first try." Sasuke stood up and grabbed Sarada's plate, taking it to the sink.

Sarada blushed at her fathers compliment. It was always a special moment when she received a compliment from her parents. "Okay then. We have a deal. But I want EVERY question answered." Sarada negotiated. Her father turned and smirked before extending a hand to her. Sarada shook his hand and they sealed the deal.

"Now shouldn't you start getting ready? You have to be there by 6:30 right?" Sasuke asked. Sarada looked at the clock and saw it was 6:15.

"Oh crap I forgot!" Sarada yelled as she ran up the stairs to get changed. Sasuke went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bento box. He walked to the front door and saw his daughter's bag already prepared to go. He grabbed her bag and placed the lunch box inside. He couldn't hold back a full genuine smile as he heard his daughter flying down the stairs. Sasuke handed her the bag as she sped past him.

"Thanks Dad!" She shouted while running out the front door. Sasuke watched as his daughter jumped off toward the training field.

**Uzumaki Residence**

"Boruto. Boruto its time to wake up. You have to be at the training grounds in thirty minutes." A calm voice whispered to the sleeping boy.

"Five more minutes Mom." Boruto groggily murmured before rolling over.

"You still have to eat and get dressed Boruto. You don't have time."

"Ill skip breakfast, just give me five minutes." Boruto grabbed his pillow and put it over his head.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just give your pancakes to Himawari." Hinata said as she walked to the door. As she predicted, Boruto sat up immediately, sending his pillow flying across the room.

"You made pancakes!? Why didn't you say so!" Boruto jumped out of bed in just his underwear and didn't even bother covering himself as he ran past his mother. "You better not touch my food Himawari!" Boruto yelled loud enough to make sure his sister heard him from the kitchen. Hinata chuckled as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found Boruto with a stack of five thick pancakes and he was coating it with syrup. Her daughter sat across from him, patiently cutting her two pancakes with a fork and knife.

"Do you need that much syrup Boruto?" Hinata asked once Boruto had covered every inch of his pancakes with syrup.

"Of course I do!" Boruto exclaimed as he stabbed the top pancake and began tearing pieces off with his teeth. Hinata walked to the fridge, grabbed a carton of milk and set it on the table. She reached into the cabinet above her and grabbed her children each a glass. While his mother was turned, Boruto grabbed the milk and started to drink straight from the carton.

"Boruto!" Himawari shouted, getting her mothers attention. She quickly grabbed the carton from her son and set it on the table.

"What have I told you about that Boruto!"

Boruto chuckled nervously. "Sorry. I couldn't wait." Hinata sighed as her son went back to ravishing his pancakes. She poured milk in each of the glasses and placed the carton of milk back in the refrigerator.

"Good morning family!" A voice said from the kitchen doorway.

"You're still here Dad!?" Boruto asked after swallowing a huge bite of his pancakes.

"I'm always here this early. You guys are just never awake." Naruto replied. He leaned over and kissed Himawari on the head as he passed by her, causing the girl to smile.

"Here's your plate honey." Hinata said, handing him a stack of about ten pancakes on a plate. Naruto kissed his wife and took his plate. He sat down at the table and grabbed the syrup. He proceeded to drown his pancakes in syrup just like his son had.

"So are you excited about today Boruto?" Naruto asked his son as he began cutting his pancakes with a fork and knife.

"Heck yeah! I'm ready to kick Konohamaru-sensei's butt! Dattebasa! " Boruto exclaimed, pounding his hand down on the table. Naruto smiled and turned to his daughter.

"Hows it going at the academy Hime?" Naruto asked.

"Its good. I got the highest score on our last quiz!" Himawari told her father excitedly. She finished her last bite of her pancake and took the plate to the sink for her mother to wash. "I think I'm at the top of my class!"

"Wow that's great Hime!" Naruto said proudly. "You two sure are growing up fast."

"It probably wouldn't feel so fast if you didn't work so much." Boruto muttered before taking another large bite out of his pancake. Naruto frowned at his comment.

"Shouldn't you start getting ready Boruto? It's already 6:15." Hinata suggested, pointing at the clock. Boruto's eyes perked up as her looked at the clock.

"Oh yeah!" Boruto shot out of his chair with a pancake still in his mouth. As he ran through the house syrup dripped off of the pancake and onto the floor. Hinata sighed.

"He's always giving me something to do." Hinata said, causing Naruto to laugh.

"Well he is my son." Naruto boasted. He stood up and walked to the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out the carton of milk. He opened it and began to drink the remaining milk, as Hinata watched in disbelief. Once the carton was empty Naruto set it on the counter and closed the refrigerator.

"And you are definitely his father." Hinata muttered as she took her son's plate off the table. Boruto then suddenly came flying through the kitchen fully dressed. He planted a sticky kiss on his mother's cheek before heading to the front door.

"See you later! Wish me luck!" Boruto called as he ran off, slamming the door behind him. Hinata touched her cheek, now sticky with syrup on it, and Naruto laughed at her. Hinata smiled playfully and flicked the sponge in her hand at him, splashing him with soapy drops of water. Himawari watched the childish exchanged between her parents and cringed in embarrassment before slipping out of the kitchen.

**Training Grounds**

Konohamaru stood next to the river in the training grounds. He wore the standard jōnin uniform but had has signature blue scarf around his neck. He was impatiently tapping his foot as he looked down at his watch. Next to him sat Heishi, who sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed, as if he was meditating. He wore his navy blue shirt and pants along with his purple scarf wrapped around his neck. His all white bag and black forehead protector sat next to him.

"Its 6:30. They're late." Konohamaru said angrily. Heishi seemed unfazed by his sensei's anger. Konohamaru pulled two bells out of his pocket and looked down at Heishi. "I guess we'll just go one on one for now."

Heishi looked up at his sensei. "I'm fine with that." He grabbed his forehead protector and tied it around his head. He reached into his bag and pulled out a chain. At the end of the chain was a heavy ball, which dented the ground when Heishi dropped it.

Konohamaru chuckled nervously. _"He's a strange one. Haven't ever seen a genin use a meteor hammer before." _Konohamaru thought to himself.

"SENSEI!" A voice called from the distance. Out of the forest came Sarada. She wore a pink short-sleeved shirt and red skirt. Over her shirt she wore an open black pink-trimmed jacket with the Uchiha emblem on the back. "Sorry I'm late."

"Ah its alright. Have you seen Boruto?" Konohamaru asked. Sarada shook her head and set her bag down near Heishi's.

"Nope, I came straight here. Figures he would be late too." Sarada said as she stood next to Heishi. "Good morning Heishi." Said boy looked at her and gave a acknowledging nod.

Suddenly out of the trees a shuriken came flying toward Konohamaru. The jōnin effortlessly block it with a kunai. Suddenly another shuriken came from another part of the forest. Konohamaru again effortlessly struck it down."Damn it Boruto! The exercise hasn't started yet!" Konohamaru shouted toward the trees. As if on command Boruto came walking out of the forest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sensei." Boruto muttered nonchalantly, strolling toward them with his hands cupped behind his head.

"Oh yeah?" Konohamaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shouting was heard in the forest and suddenly two clones of Boruto came flying out of the trees. "What do you call these?"

"Well I would call them shadow clones sensei. C'mon you know that, you're a jōnin!" Boruto answered with a grin on his face.

Konohamaru disappeared from the trees and appeared behind Boruto. "Don't be a smartass!" Konohamaru shouted and punched the boy on the back of the head. He then picked up the two shuriken off of the ground and tossed them at Boruto's clones, making them disappear in puffs of smoke.

"That was uncalled for sensei!" Boruto complained, rubbing the back off his head.

Konohamaru ignored him and pulled the bag off of his back, tossing it next to Sarada and Heishi's. "Its time to get started. Here are the rules. You have until sundown to get a bell from me or you fail the exercise. You're free to use any tactics you would like against me. Getting a bell guarantees you get to continue being a genin. If you fail to retrieve a bell then it becomes my decision if I think you're ready to be a genin or not. And trust me, I wont be playing favorites." Konohamaru said sternly. Boruto gulped and Sarada pushed up her glasses. Heishi looked as calm as ever. "Alright lets begin!"

Almost immediately Heishi swung his meteor hammer, attempting to strike his sensei. Konohamaru jumped high into the air while Boruto ducked down in order to avoid being hit.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" Boruto shouted. Heishi ignored him and started wrapping the chain of his meteor hammer around his arm. Once Konohamaru landed back on the ground Heishi was at it again. This time he flung it in the air and made it fall downward, restricting Konohamaru's ability to evade it by jumping. Konohamaru jumped swiftly to the side but found that a flurry of kunai were flying right toward him. He formed a quick handsign and two clones appeared in front of him. The clones both got struck with kunai and disappeared in puffs of smoke. Heishi flung his meteor hammer sideways, slicing the cloud of smoke in half. Noticing his sensei was no longer there, Heishi began again coiling the chain around his arm.

"At this rate hes gonna get a bell before me!" Boruto shouted. Sarada just stood by watching the whole thing. As expected, Heishi was doing his own thing and Boruto saw it as a competition. Her fathers advice rang through her head as she watched the scene. She would just have to coordinate herself to her teammates.

"_So Heishi uses that meteor hammer. If I can catch sensei off guard while hes facing Heishi then I have a solid chance at getting a bell. I just have to watch out for friendly fire." _Sarada recalled how Heishi almost hit Boruto. Sarada began running into the forest, so she could get a good spot to watch her teammates and sensei fight.

"_Where is she going?" _Boruto thought as she watched Sarada run into the trees.

Konohamaru jumped out of the trees and into the open space. "That was a nice combination Heishi!" Konohamaru complimented his student.

Heishi remained silent and flung his meteor hammer straight, aiming right for Konohamaru's chest. Konohamaru side stepped it, jabbed a kunai into the chain and then pinned it to the ground. Heishi tried pulling it back but it was firmly placed in the ground. He dropped the chain and ran toward Konohamaru. He tried to land a solid kick on Konohamaru only to be blocked. He reached for the kunai jammed into his chain but Konohamaru grabbed his shirt and flung him into the air. He tossed him with enough force to send him right into the river.

Boruto laughed at the boy as he crashed into the river. He looked over at his sensei and formed a handsign. Two shadow clones appeared on either side of him. "I'm coming for you sensei!" Boruto ran forward with his clones and stopped a few meters in front of Konohamaru. "I know your weakness!"

Boruto and his clones all formed a handsign and a cloud of white smoke surrounded them. Once it cleared three women were all that was left remaining. All three were wearing skimpy bikini's and were making kissy faces at Konohamaru.

From the trees Sarada slapped her palm against her forehead. _"What is that idiot doing?" _She thought to herself.

"_As if that cheap trick would work on a jōnin ." _Heishi thought as he pulled himself out of the water.

Konohamaru just stared at Boruto in disbelief. "What is this Boruto!" Konohamaru shouted in anger. "You call this the Sexy Technique!? Its missing all of the unf in the bust! Where's the boom in the butt!? These outfits lack bang! I'll show you a real Sexy Technique!"

Sarada's jaw dropped as she saw her sensei make a handsign to perform the Sexy Technique. She jumped out of the tree and flew straight toward Konohamaru. Swinging her foot forward, she connected a clean kick to Konohamaru's face. "What the heck are you two idiots doing! Shannarō!" Sarada yelled in anger. Boruto and his clones changed back into their original forms.

"Geez, Sarada calm down." Boruto backed away, afraid of being punched by the Uchiha girl.

"That was a nice kick Sarada." Konohamaru complimented as he rubbed his cheek. "Nice teamwork you two."

"Yeah we totally meant to do that!" Boruto laughed and threw his arm around Sarada's shoulder. Heishi appeared near them, still soaking wet, and pulled the kunai restricting his chain out of the ground.

"Guess its time I take you guys more seriously." Konohamaru stood up and began making handsigns. "Earth Style: Mud Pit!" The ground beneath his students became soft and started turning into mud. Sarada and Heishi managed to jump away in time but Boruto got caught in it. The ground started sinking in and Boruto's feet became submerged in mud. His body continued to fall into the earth until the mud was at his knees.

"Hey this isn't fair sensei!" Boruto yelled while trying to reach for the edge of the mud pit to pull himself out.

"Well it seems like the other two noticed in time." Konohamaru said as he began to walk away. "Better luck next time Boruto."

"You cant just leave me like this!" Boruto shouted as his sensei disappeared into the trees. "Crap." Boruto muttered as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Konohamaru walked through the forest, waiting for his students to attack him. Just as he was hoping, Heishi's meteor hammer came flying from above. Konohamaru leaped out of the way and the meteor hammer hit the ground, making a small crater upon impact. Konohamaru's eyes followed the chain and he found Heishi's exact locations. He formed a few handsigns and then clapped his hands together. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" Konohamaru took a deep breath and when he exhaled, a blast of air was sent toward Heishi. The force of the air sent Heishi flying out of the tree. Heishi managed to land on his feet but he had accidentally let go of the chain to his meteor hammer. He looked up to see the chain in Konohamaru's hand and he was spinning the ball around effortlessly. "Lets see how well you do without a weapon."

Heishi formed a chain of handsigns and the punched his hands into the ground. When he pulled them out they were covered in hard earth. "Oh so you can use Earth Style techniques already. Genin usually aren't able to mold chakra that well. Impressive." Konohamaru remarked. Heishi ignored his compliments and charged forward at his sensei. Konohamaru dropped the meteor hammer and prepared to defend himself. He tried over and over to land a solid punch but Konohamaru was much too fast for the genin. Heishi swung once more and Konohamaru side stepped and tripped him. Heishi landed face first on the forest floor.

"It seems those earth gloves slow you down." Konohamaru noticed. Heishi stood up, a red mark appearing on his forehead. He held up his hands, palms facing Konohamaru. The gloves made of earth flew off of his hands and went toward Konohamaru. Konohamaru easily dodged both earth gloves and they flew past him. "You're gonna have to do better than that Heishi." Konohamaru's ears perked up when he heard the sound of a chain rattling behind him. He turned to see the gloves had grabbed the chain to his meteor hammer. The gloves came flying back holding the chain and Konohamaru had to duck to avoid being wrapped up in the chain. The gloves reconnected to Heishi's hands with a tight hold still on the chain. The gloves then fell apart, leaving just Heishi's hand holding onto the chain.

"Well that was impressive." Konohamaru remarked. Heishi once again flung his meteor hammer at him, intent on striking his chest. Konohamaru dodged once again and jumped up into a tree. "Y'know, you should thank people more when they compliment you!" Konohamaru yelled from the tree.

"Compliment me once I've gotten a bell." Heishi replied tossing his meteor hammer and breaking the branch Konohamaru was standing on. Konohamaru landed crouched in front of Heishi with a handsign already formed and cheeks full of air. Konohamaru exhaled and Heishi was sent flying through the forest by a blast of wind. He eventually ended up where they began and his body landed in the river once again. When he surfaced he heard Boruto laughing at him again.

"Having hard time getting dry aren't you!" Naruto teased from his mud pit he was still stuck in. Heishi climbed out of the river and wrung some of the water out of his scarf.

"Shut up." He muttered as he walked past Boruto.

"Hey wait! Help me out of here!" Boruto yelled at his teammate.

"Why don't you just make clones to help you?" Heishi asked. Boruto stopped struggling when he realized he could have helped himself out the whole time.

"Oh. Right. Yeah I knew that! I was just taking a break!" Boruto formed a handsign and two clones formed on wither side of him. Both slowly began to sink into the mud pit just like Boruto had. "Hey you guys are supposed to help me, not get stuck with me!" Boruto shouted at his clones. The three Borutos began to bicker and fight, and at that point Heishi began walking away.

In the forest, Konohamaru began walking around looking for Sarada. "I know you're here Sarada! I know you watched me and Heishi!" Konohamaru called out, trying to get the girl to reveal herself.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A voice yelled from the trees. A large fireball came down toward Konohamaru, surprising the jōnin. Konohamaru jumped out of the way and the fireball collided with the ground. All the grass and bushes near where the fireball hit the ground caught on fire. The flames quickly began to spread.

"Shit." Konohamaru formed a few quick handsigns and jumped into the trees. "Water Style: Crashing Water Wave!" A wave of water from the river came rushing through forest, quickly extinguishing the fires. Heishi managed to get caught in the wave and he ended up lying on the ground soaking wet once again.

"Sarada you cant just use fire style recklessly in the forest like that!" Konohamaru yelled into the trees. A barrage of shuriken came from behind him and Konohamaru jumped off his branch to avoid them. As he fell, Sarada came flying at him, fist up ready to strike. He formed a few handsigns and put his hand up to his mouth. "Fire Style: Ash Burning Pile!" A black cloud quickly covered the area, blocking Sarada's vision.

Sarada landed on the forest floor and tried to scan the surrounding area. Her vision was completely obscured so all she saw was black. _"This is gunpowder. Not only can I not see, I cant use my Fireball Jutsu or I'll roast myself."_ Sarada began running straight, hoping to eventually find herself out of the gunpowder cloud. _"What happened to not using fire style in the forest recklessly!?"_

She kept running until she crashed into something. She opened her eyes and found that she was no longer in the cloud of gunpowder and she had ran into a wet Heishi.

"Sorry Heishi." Sarada apologized before standing up and dusting herself off. She reached her hand out to help Heishi up but he ignored her extended hand and he stood up himself. He began walking in the opposite direction to find their sensei. _"So much for teamwork." _Sarada rolled her eyes and began walking in the same direction.

**To Be Continued**

Sorry I had to end it there but the chapter was getting a little lengthy! Please rate and review!

**Trivia**

1. Heishi's weapon. Him using a meteor hammer is inspired by Chiaki Kuriyama's character Gogo Yubari from Kill Bill Vol. 1, one of my favorite movies. His use of those earth gloves/ gauntlets was inspired by the Dai Li from The Last Airbender series.


	3. Bell Test! (Part Two)

Just a quick thanks to those who have reviewed this story so far! You guys keep me writing!

Chapter 3: The Bell Test (Part 2)

Konohamaru hid in a tree as he watched Sarada and Heishi walk through the forest.

"_Sarada has her Fire Style, Heishi has his Earth Style, and Boruto has his shadow clones." _Konohamaru thought. _"Heishi also has that meteor hammer and Sarada has natural fighting instincts. And Boruto is as unpredictable as ever. I guess I'll see what else they've got."_

Konohamaru formed a handsigns and jumped out of the tree, landing in front of his students and surprising them. "Wind Style: Pressure Shot!" Konohamaru once again inhaled air and prepared to fire a blast of air. Sarada quickly formed handsigns of her own and prepared to use her Fireball Jutsu to counter. Just as she prepared to execute her jutsu Konohamaru exhaled and release a powerful gust of air from his mouth. Sarada and Heishi both were sent flying back with intense force. Heishi managed to form a handsign in the air. "Earth Style: Soft Spot!" The ground where Heishi was going to land became soft dirt, so when he landed the impact caused little to no damage to him. He looked around and failed to find Sarada.

"Its not fair to use a strong technique like that sensei!" A voice called from the trees. Both Konohamaru and Heishi looked up to find Boruto and Sarada standing on a branch.

"Thanks for the save Boruto. How did you get out of that pit?" Sarada asked.

"That huge wave of water loosened the mud enough for me to get out!" Boruto explained. He jumped off of the branch and began walking toward Konohamaru. "Lets go again! One on one! Dattebasa!" He challenged and pounded a fist against his chest.

"The result will be the same as last time Boruto!" Konohamaru shouted before getting into a defensive stance. "Come at me!"

Boruto ran forward at sensei as Sarada and Heishi looked on. All of his attempts to land a blow on his sensei were easily dodged. This continued for quite a while but Boruto seemed like he wasn't losing any energy. Suddenly shuriken came flying from the trees behind Konohamaru. He swiftly dodged them but dodging them put him right in the way of Boruto's fist. Using his right forearm, he blocked Boruto's punch.

"Close one Boruto." Konohamaru smirked and pushed Boruto back. "You're gonna have to-" Konohamaru froze. He looked down at his forearm a saw a large bruise forming. _"What? He didn't hit me hard enough to bruise my arm like this. Why does it feel numb?" _Konohamaru thought.

Boruto burst into laughter a few meters away from him. "How d'ya like that one sensei!"

"This cant be what I think it is Boruto." Konohamaru said. "Is this the Gentle Fist?"

"You know it! I may not have the Byakugan but Mom still taught me how to control my chakra points like a Hyūga! Dattebasa!" Boruto shouted.

"_Without the Byakugan he cant see any of my chakra points. He cant attack specific points but he can still inject chakra into my body and cause damage." _Konohamaru thought. _"I expect no less from Hinata-sama's son." _

"You afraid now that you know what I can do sensei?" Boruto taunted. Konohamaru looked down at his arm.

"_I cant form handsigns with one hand. Guess taijutsu is my only option for now." _Konohamaru thought to himself. Out of nowhere a fist came flying toward Konohamaru from his right. Jumping back Konohamaru managed to avoid the fist. He looked up to see Heishi staring back him. _"Aiming for my weak side eh."_

"Move it Heishi! This ones all me!" Boruto yelled, running past Heishi to attack his sensei. Heishi followed right after and the two began attacking Konohamaru together.

From the trees a distance away Sarada looked on. _"Even with one arm sensei is too fast for us. Rushing him like that is pointless and he definitely wont fall for Boruto's trick again." _Sarada began jumping into trees closer to her teammates as said boys began pushing Konohamaru back. "_I just need to wait until I see an opening."_ Down below, Konohamaru dodged all of Boruto and Heishi's attacks with little effort and still managed to keep the bells on his belt out of their reach. Sarada studied the movements of all three of them. _"Sensei blocks Heishi's attacks with his left hand and only dodges Boruto's attacks to avoid his Gentle Fist. Heishi tends to reach for the bells more often than Boruto, causing sensei to shift his lower body every time he does. And once that happens he has less ways to dodge the attack immediately after. If Boruto swings just after Heishi reaches for the bell they might actually accomplish something." _Sarada watched as her two teammates swung their fists randomly, not bothering to coordinate attacks. Heishi once again extended his right hand to grab a bell causing Konohamaru to slide his left foot back, making the bells out of his reach. Boruto swung his right fist and Konohamaru leaned forward in order to narrowly avoid it. Sarada's eyes widened. _"I think I have his movements down."_

Sarada jumped out of the tree with a kunai in hand. Heishi reached for a bell again and Konohamaru's leg slid back once more. Sarada landed on Konohamaru's left side, boxing him in between the three genin. Boruto swung his fist again and Konohamaru leaned forward to dodge. _"Now!"_ Sarada slashed at bells with her kunai. Noticing the girl, Konohamaru placed his hand on Sarada's head and propelled himself into the air, pushing Sarada into the ground.

Landing a safe distance away Konohamaru gave a loud laugh. "Very opportunistic of you Sarada! You almost had me!" Sarada looked up at him from the ground with dirt on her face and smirked. Sarada held up her hand to reveal a bell pinched between her fingers. Konohamaru looked down to see one of the bell's strings had been cut, leaving only one bell tied to his belt.

"No way! You got one!" Boruto shouted, impressed.

"I tried to get both but he jumped out of the way." Sarada said, smiling as she examined the bell in her hand. She looked over at her teammates. "I wouldn't have gotten it if it weren't for you guys causing a distraction."

"Nice work Sarada! You're free to wait for us by the river."

"Actually sensei, I'm going to help them get the second bell." Sarada replied, surprising her sensei and teammates.

"Hey I don't need help getting a bell! I can do it myself! Dattebasa!" Boruto shouted proudly. Sarada looked at the boy and remembered what her father said that morning. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Well I'm going to help anyway. Its the least I can do considering you guys provided me with a distraction." Sarada explained. Boruto frowned and was about to say something but Heishi beat him to it.

"Lets just get this over with." Heishi spoke up. The three genin all changed stances, ready to attack their sensei.

"_I guess I underestimated her. Should have know better going against an Uchiha." _Konohamaru thought. _"Guess its time to push them a little more." _Konohamaru looked down at his right arm and began to clench and unclench his fist. _"I've regained use of my arm."_ Konohamaru got into a defensive stance. "Come on!"

The three genin ran forward toward their sensei. Konohamaru began to weave handsigns which Sarada immediately recognized. _"Those are handsigns for a wind style technique." _Sarada thought. She made her handsigns for a her fireball technique as fast as she could. "Watch out you two!" She shouted at her teammates. Simultaneously, Konohamaru shot a blast of wind and Sarada shot her fireball. The ball of flame absorbed the burst of wind and doubled in size. Konohamaru formed another series of handsigns and slammed his palms on the ground. "Earth Style: Mud Eruption!" The ground in front of Konohamaru became soft mud and shot up high into the air. It engulfed the giant fireball, suffocating it and putting the flame out. Sneaking up from behind Konohamaru while he was focused on Sarada, Boruto and Heishi prepared to attack their sensei.

Heishi had stuck his hands in the ground once more and donned the earth gloves once again. He fired them at Konohamaru while Boruto ran between the projectile gloves. Konohamaru noticed the two boys but was too late to react. The earth gloves grabbed onto Konohamaru's shirt at his shoulders and slammed him chest-down into the ground. Boruto jumped and attempted to punch Konohamaru while he was held down. Konohamaru formed handsigns behind his back while his shoulders were still pinned. "Earth Style: Earth Dome!" A dome of solid earth surrounded Konohamaru, and Boruto's fist collided with it. He managed to strike a hole in the dome using his Gentle Fist but Konohamaru was safe from harm. Konohamaru formed more handsigns behind his back. "Earth Style: Stone Column!" A pillar of earth began to protrude out of the dome. The column of earth struck Boruto in the chest, sending him flying back. The dome, column and all, turned into mud and began to form back into the ground. Konohamaru placed his hands on the ground and pushed up, breaking the earth gloves pinning him down.

"Almost had him." Boruto commented as he dusted himself off. Heishi stuck his hands in the ground and made earth gloves once again, preparing to attack. Konohamaru stood up and checked his surroundings. Sarada still stood behind him and Heishi and Boruto stood in front if him.

"_I guess Sarada inspired them to try working as a team."_ Konohamaru thought, looking at the boys in front of him.

Behind him Sarada pushed up her glasses and kept her eye on her sensei. _"Almost had that one. Sensei is still holding back so much, we have to end it before he pulls out anymore jutsu."_

"Lets go you guys!" Boruto yelled as he began charging toward him once again. Heishi followed behind him and Sarada charged from the other side.

Konohamaru grinned and made a handsign for a shadow clone, causing one to pop up next to him. The clone turned to Sarada and the two began performing handsigns. "Water Style: Water Gun!" Both Konohamaru's shot a high pressure stream of water from their mouths at the genin. On Sarada's end she managed to jump into a tree to avoid being hit. On the other end, Heishi jumped in front of Boruto and used his earth gloves to block the water while Boruto jumped over him. Boruto dove down and attempted to punch Konohamaru, but he jumped out of the way, causing Boruto to hit the shadow clone, which disappeared in a white puff of smoke.

Up above, Sarada threw three kunai at her sensei, trying to keep the pressure on him. He dodged, while Heishi formed two handsigns and placed his hand in a puddle on the ground. "Water Style: 100 Flying Needles!" Senbon shaped water needles began to shoot out of the water puddles Konohamaru created due to his jutsu. Surprised, Konohamaru jumped behind a tree to shield him from the barrage of needles.

"_Water style too? Using two chakra natures as a genin is very impressive." _Konohamaru thought. He formed a shadow clone and the two of them ran around different sides of the tree. The water needles zeroed in on the clone and quickly destroyed it, leaving the real Konohamaru free to run at Heishi. The genin attempted to dodge the jōnin but he was too slow. Konohamaru formed a handsign and blew a burst of air from his mouth. Heishi flew back and his back slammed against a tree. "It seems you used too much chakra Heishi. Using water and earth styles must take a lot of chakra for you to use." Konohamaru walked toward the fallen genin. "I'm afraid this test is over for you."

Heishi looked up at his sensei and smirked at the jōnin, surprising him. From the ground beneath Konohamaru Heishi's earth gloves sprung out and wrapped around Konohamaru's ankles. They softened into mud and then hardened again, trapping Konohamaru in place. Behind him Sarada charged toward him. She swung her fist at him and he caught it. She took a kunai and jabbed it toward Konohamaru, but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed, causing her to drop it to the ground.

"That was close. You guys almost had me with this one." Konohamaru complimented.

Sarada smirked. "The plan isn't over yet sensei." Konohamaru's eyes widened as a puff of smoke appeared below him. He felt a pull at his belt as the the remaining bell was tugged away. He looked down to see Boruto with the bell in his hand.

"Gotcha!" Boruto grinned as Konohamaru looked at him in shock.

"That kunai you made me drop was actually Boruto. I knew you wouldn't let us corner you again so I had Boruto transform into a kunai so I could bring him in close enough to grab a bell. Heishi trapping your feet was just a lucky extra bonus." Sarada explained.

Konohamaru released Sarada and easily kicked his feet out of the earth trapping his feet, much to Heishi's surprise. "Excellent work you three! You did much better than I expected!"

"Me and Boruto got bells but..." Sarada trailed off and glanced at the downed Heishi.

"Oh you all passed with flying colors! Including you Heishi!" Konohamaru cheerfully informed. Sarada sighed in relief as Boruto danced around cheering. Even the wounded and stoic Heishi smiled, relieved they had passed. "Do you need medical attention Heishi? That was a pretty hard hit." Konohamaru asked.

Heishi shook his head and stood against the tree. "I'm fine, I just need some rest." The genin replied.

"Well the three of you are dismissed. Ill report to the Hokage and make it official. How's that sound?" Konohamaru asked.

"That sounds awesome! Were official genin now Four-eyes!" Boruto grabbed Sarada's hands and danced around in happiness. Sarada laughed and let him lead her around.

"Alright then I'll meet you all at the Academy tomorrow." Konohamaru waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke and the three genin were left there together. Heishi pushed himself off the tree and jumped into a tree. Sarada and Boruto began to walk toward the river.

"We worked really good together!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Yeah we did. I didn't know you could use the Gentle Fist like that." Sarada said as the two walked into the clearing where the bell test first began.

"My mom taught me and my sister how to control our chakra points. She said even though we don't have the Byakugan were still part of the Hyūga clan. I kept it a secret as my trump card." Boruto explained.

"If you pulled that out at the Academy you wouldn't have graduated at the bottom of the class." Sarada said as they reached their bags near the river, causing Boruto to grin. Sarada grabbed her bag and a bento box fell out. Sarada picked it up and and opened it, revealing the food her father had made. Sarada smiled and turned to Boruto. "You wanna share?" Sarada asked.

"Of course!" Boruto exclaimed. The two of them sat down next to each other facing the river. Behind them, Heishi walked up, holding his meteor hammer that he lost during the fight with Konohamaru.

"You want some Heishi?" Sarada asked.

"No thank you." Heishi replied as her grabbed his bag and put his weapon back inside.

"Oh c'mon! Sit with us!" Boruto beckoned. Heishi looked at the two on the ground and frowned. He sat down next to Sarada and looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed. Here." Sarada held the box out in front of him. He looked down and slowly took a small cherry tomato. He popped the tomato into his mouth as his teammates stared at him.

"Thanks." Heishi murmured. Sarada smiled as Boruto reached over her to grab a piece of meat from the box.

"Don't mention it."

**Hokage's Office**

Konohamaru knocked on the door to Naruto's office.

"Come in." He heard from the other side. Konohamaru entered the office to find Naruto behind his desk and a girl standing in front of him.

"What's up Mirai-chan?" Konohamaru greeted the girl.

"Hey Konohamaru-kun. You reporting on your team too?" Mirai replied. Konohamaru nodded and turned to Naruto.

"They did spectacularly. All three displayed individual talents and the ability to work as a team. I can say I was very impressed." Konohamaru reported.

"I expected no less from my son!" Naruto yelled and began laughing.

"I wish I could get my kids to work together. They are very talented on their own but they argue whenever they try to coordinate attacks." Mirai complained. "Especially Chōchō and Inojin. Those two never stop going at it."

"I'm sure they'll get used to each other. They are the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio after all." Konohamaru said. "With someone like you as their sensei I'm positive they'll learn to work together.

"I really hope so. I requested to be their sensei in honor of my father, but now I'm afraid I'm too young to be leading a group of my own." Mirai explained.

"You've been a jōnin now for years. I'm sure you can handle leading a few genin around." Konohamaru said, putting a hand on his cousins shoulder. "You are a Sarutobi after all."

Mirai smiled at her cousin. "Thanks Konohamaru-kun."

"No problem." Konohamaru smiled back and then turned to the Hokage. "Have any other jōnin passed their genin?"

"Just one. Moegi's team passed. All of the others including Udon's team failed." Naruto informed, looking at a list on his desk. "And you're the last one to report, so I guess we have this years genin."

"It's kind of exciting, knowing were leading the next generation of Konoha shinobi." Mirai remarked. "But having to fill the shoes of my parents and Kakashi-san is intimidating, right Konohamaru-kun?"

"It sure is. But it's a challenge I'm willing to accept." Konohamaru said proudly.

"Well I wish you guys luck. Come back tomorrow and I'll give your teams their first missions." Naruto said. Both Konohamaru and Mirai gave a slight bow before leaving Naruto's office. Naruto turned in his chair and looked out the window and at his village. A grin made its way upon his face as he thought about his home and the future of the next generation.

**Uchiha Residence**

"I'm home!" Sarada called out. She had eaten with her teammates and decided to take the long way home so it was already starting to get dark out.

"We're in the kitchen." Her mother called back.

Sarada walked into the kitchen to find her mother and brother sitting at the table eating. She saw a plate at her usual seat but her fathers place was empty. Disappointed, Sarada sat at her seat. "So Dad left already." She asked. Sakura silently nodded. Sarada pulled the bell out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "I didn't even get to tell him I got a bell."

"Oh you got a bell from Konohamaru! I'm so proud of you!" Sakura praised.

Sarada forced a fake smile and began picking at her food. "Thanks Mom."

"Papa said he would come back soon." Sachio spoke up. "And he told me ta give you somethin'!"

"Wha-" Sarada began but was interrupted when her brother reached across the table and poked her in the forehead with two fingers. It took a moment to process what happened, but when she did, she smiled and rubbed her forehead. Sakura watched the interaction between her children and smiled as she chewed her food.

**Uzumaki Residence**

Boruto walked into his home exhausted. He took his shoes off and walked into the living room to see his mother brushing his sisters hair while the two watched TV.

"How was the test Boruto?" Hinata asked, looking up at her son.

"I passed. I even got a bell." Boruto replied and pulled the bell out of his pocket out.

"That's wonderful Boruto! We have to go out and celebrate!" Hinata praised.

"Let's go to Ichiraku!" Himawari chimed in. Himawari and Hinata both looked at Boruto, who didn't look excited like he usually did when Ichiraku was mentioned.

"Are you alright Boruto?" Hinata asked. "You seem down."

"Is Dad coming?" Boruto asked, looking down at the bell in his hand. Hinata got off the couch and placed her hands above and below her son's.

"Boruto..." Hinata trailed off.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I have a mission tomorrow and I need to be at full strength." Boruto slipped his hand from his mothers grasp and walked up the stairs and to his room. He dropped his bag on the ground and took off his muddy clothes. As he pulled his pajama shirt over his head he heard a quiet knock on his window. He opened the window to see a small bird with a paper in its beak.

"_A delivery bird?" _Boruto thought as he held out his palm. The bird dropped the rolled up piece of paper from his beak and flew away. Boruto unrolled the paper and read its contents out loud. "Boruto, I heard about how well you did during the bell test from Konohamaru and I just wanted to say I'm proud of you. I apologize for not being there in person but I promise to make it up to you." Boruto smiled wide after he finished reading the paper. He went to the drawer next to his bed and placed the note inside, along with his bell. Boruto then took his pajamas off and put on a fresh pair of clothes. After, he ran downstairs and into the living room. "Hey Mom, can we go get Ichiraku?"

Hinata smiled. "Of course." Himawari cheered as the three of them put their shoes on and left to get ramen.

**End**

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Trivia

1. Boruto's Gentle Fist. Okay so since Boruto doesn't have the Byakugan I was trying to come up with a fighting style that wasn't a copy of Naruto's. I did a little research on the Gentle Fist and it mainly comes from the Hyūga injecting chakra into others chakra points using their own chakra points. This is not connected to the Byakugan, which is what they use to see the opponents chakra points. Control of chakra points is very advanced and most jōnin can only release chakra from a few at a time. So Boruto can control these points like a Hyūga, meaning his strikes inject chakra to damage the opponent internally but he cannot disable the flow in specific points. His fighting style is a mix of the Gentle Fist and the Strong Fist, which I feel works great for his character.


End file.
